As Life Continues On
by JasonCourtneyFan17
Summary: Jason and Courtney's kids & Sonny and Carly's kids are all grown up and dealing with what life throws their way. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO GH, NOT ME! [I forgot to put that in sry. UPDATED W CH. 10 ON 8.12
1. Prologue

Ok, so the ages have been kind of shifted around to fit my story. Here's what happened: Courtney didn't lose the baby with Jason, instead she had twins. A boy and a girl, and they're only a few months younger than Morgan. All in the same grade though. Jason and Courtney had a few more kids, and Sonny and Carly had one more kid besides Michael and Morgan. Kristina IS Sonny's kid. Sam never came to town, and therefore, isn't related to Alexis and Kristina therefore making my GH fantasy world a lot better of a place.

Here are the kids' ages:

Sonny and Carly's kids:

Michael Corinthos- Senior in college at PCU. Looks like an older version of what Michael on GH today looks like. Wants to go into the family business

Kristina Davis Corinthos- Sophomore in College at PCU. Long dark hair and studying to be a lawyer like her mother.

Morgan Corinthos- Freshman in college at PCU. Dark hair and dimples, like his father.

Adella Jean Corinthos- Freshman in High School. Somehow got lighter colored hair, though not exactly blonde, and has blue eyes.

Jason and Courtney's kids:

Jason Jr. aka J.J. Morgan- Freshman in College at PCU. Tempted to go into the family business after he graduates. blonde hair, blue eyes

Emily Lynne goes by Emme Morgan- Freshman in College who wants to be a doctor. Looks exactly like Courtney long blonde hair and blue eyes

Matthew Morgan- Senior in High School light brown hair, blue eyes

Caroline Lila Morgan- Junior in High School also the spitting image of Courtney. Long blonde hair and blue eyes

Logan aka Lo Anne Morgan She's a girl… I know Logan is a boys name too, so I just wanted to clarify lol - Freshman in High School. Dark hair with brown eyes. Doesn't really look like the others in her family.

Their lives were pretty hectic right now. Business was heating up and Sonny and Jason were even more overprotective of everyone w/ so many kids running around. But it's not like either couple planned on having so many kids. Michael and Morgan were supposed to be the end for Sonny and Carly, but wouldn't you know it, Adella Jean decided she wanted to be a Corinthos too. Plus, Kristina who didn't live at the Corinthos house, but she was around a lot. She and Sonny were surprisingly close. The Morgan's never planned to have so many kids either. One kid, turned into twins, Jason Jr. and Emme. Then came Matthew. They were content with that. But Courtney wanted to have one more, so here came Caroline. But Logan wanted into this world too, and Courtney and Jason got quite the surprise when they found out they were having another child.

Actually, Courtney went through her first and last pregnancy with Carly. Adella and Lo were born only minutes apart and were basically twins. All the kids were close, but Sonny and Carly went about parenting different than Jason and Courtney. Sonny and Carly could be pretty strict, while Jason and Courtney were more "go with the flow". Just take a peak into each couples home and you could tell. And looking into each house didn't take much… they lived next door to one

another.


	2. Chapter 1

_Ch.1 So Much for Peace…_

_Jason and Courtney lied in bed just holding each other. It was a Saturday morning, and the kids were either at college, or sleeping in. It was one of the perks of not having any kids below High School age. It was 9:30 and although the kids could sleep until forever, they usually didn't. Besides, Carly would be running into the house any minute to get Courtney to go shopping with her for the 4th time this week and Caroline, Lo, and Adella were coming with them this time. Sonny would probably come over too, and the last thing Jason and Courtney wanted was for him to find them in bed. Even if they weren't doing anything, and were married with 5 kids who weren't dropped off by the stork, Sonny hated it. So they decided to get up and face the day…_

_As they got downstairs, the house was still quiet_

"Enjoy this while you can" Courtney whispered to her husband.

"Oh, you bet I am" Jason replied, while he pulled her into a sweet kiss. They kept that kissing thing going until they heard Matthew coming down the stairs

"Glad you two are enjoying this beautiful morning" Matt told them with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Very funny and good morning to you too sweetheart" Courtney told her youngest son. She couldn't believe he was already a senior in high school. "Where are your sisters?"

"Getting dressed."

"Alright, your aunt should be here any minu-"

_And with that Carly Corinthos walked into the house followed by Sonny and Adella._

"Good Morning Morgan family!" Carly exclaimed.

"Morning Carly, morning Sonny, and morning Adella" Courtney said. "Adella would you go upstairs and tell Lo and Caroline to get down here if they want to go shopping"

"Sure Aunt Courtney"

"Hey Jase, I need to talk to you" said Sonny

"Alright, we can go into the office" replied the younger man.

"Ooh the office. So secretive. Ever wonder what they do in that office Carly? Because I sure do. Please, pretty please Jason, will you tell me what's in that big scary office? Or how about you big brother?"

"HA HA HA you're so funny little sister. You can wonder all you want about what's in that office, but we're not going to tell you. Mystery is good for the mind" _Sonny told Courtney, to which she rolled her eyes. 'We're only half-siblings; we're only half-siblings' Courtney reassured herself. Their daughters then walked down the stairs. Jason and Sonny's eyes went straight to Caroline and her skirt… or lack there of_

"What in the hell are you wearing Caroline?" Jason began

"Jason, watch your language. And what are you talking about? She's dressed fine" Courtney told her husband.

"That skirt barely covers her Courtney!" chimed in Sonny

"Oh don't even Sonny. You know what, we're leaving to go shopping and you guys can go to your beloved office alright? Come on girls, let's get out of here. By the way, all the kids are coming home from college tonight, so how about we do a family dinner? Mine and Jason's house is fine if it's ok with you guys" said Courtney

"That sounds perfect Court! Now let's go" _Carly said, and with that the girls walked out, including Caroline in her skirt, leaving Jason and Sonny by themselves. Matt went back upstairs to do Lord knows what. Jason and Sonny walked into Jason's office and took a seat._

Jason: What do we need to talk about?

Sonny: There's been some funny business going on around in the warehouse.

Jason: Like what?

Sonny: Drugs have been coming through and we've been getting a few threats.

Jason: Alright, well what do you want to do about it?

Sonny: Well, we've got to find out who's doing this. Until then, Carly, Courtney and all the kids get guards.

Jason: That'll go over well

Sonny: Well they don't have a choice. I think Michael, Morgan and JJ don't need one. Emme and Kristina can share one on campus.

Jason: Not gonna work. Emme will flip when she finds out her twin doesn't have to have a guard but she does. Just say the guard is for all four of them, but tell the guard to keep his focus on the girls. And we'll pray Em never finds out.

Sonny: Alright, that's fine. Matthew and Caroline can share I guess, but Carly and Courtney get their own.

Jason: Are Adella and Logan going to share a guard?

Sonny: No. They're too young. They can each get their own guard.

Jason: Adella will accept that but my stubborn daughter won't.

Sonny: Well, Logan will learn to accept it

Jason: I wish us both all the luck in the world. She got the Corinthos gene of stubbornness. And Carly's for that matter. You know, sometimes I think Lo is supposed to be your kid with how headstrong she is.

Sonny: Yeah, well, Adella's the complete opposite of that, so sometimes I think she's yours.

Jason: Ha, yeah. So do we have any leads?

Sonny: I think Alcazar might be coming back. Maybe it's to visit his sons, maybe it's not but we know how things went the last time he was here

Jason: Yeah, I remember. He almost made Courtney miscarry JJ and Emme. I won't let him hurt any of our family ever again. Courtney is still terrified of the water thanks to that creep.

Sonny: Oh yeah, I remember trying to get her to go into the ocean with us on the island, but she just came up with some bogus excuse.

Jason: Well, let's find Alcazar as soon as possible and take care of him. He got away the first time, but he won't this time. And we'll tell the news of the guards tonight at dinner.

Sonny: Alright. Sounds good, man.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch.2

_The shopping was all done, and there was a lot of shopping that had been done. Jason, Courtney, Matt, Caroline, Sonny, Carly, and Adella sat in the Morgan family living room waiting for the college kids and Lo to get into the room._

Jason: Where's Logan?

Courtney: No idea

Caroline: She was on the phone with some boy the last time I saw her

Jason: What boy?

Matthew: Probably her boyfriend of the week who I'm going to have to beat up…

Jason: Wait, what? She has a boyfriend?

Adella: No she doesn't

Jason: Don't lie to me Adella

Adella: I'm not Uncle Jason. She doesn't have a boyfriend. Actually, I have no idea who Lo is on the phone with.

_Logan appeared at the top of the stairs and shut her flip phone._

Logan: I'm sorry were you talking about me?

Sonny: Yeah, who were you on the phone with?

Logan: My friend

Jason: Named?

Logan: Hold on, what's with the 20 questions?

Jason: Just answer it. Who were you on the phone with?

_Lucky for Lo, the door swung open to reveal some of PCU's brightest, richest, and most gorgeous. JJ came in first, followed my Michael, Morgan, Kristina, and Emme._

"Hey everyone" greeted JJ

"Hey guys" Courtney said back before giving Jason a look which meant "drop it". _Jason reluctantly nodded his head signaling that he understood then got up to greet his son, daughter, nephews, and niece. As everyone got up to say hi to one another, Sonny wrapped his arm around Lo's shoulder then told her_

"Don't think we're done with this Logan" _with one of his signature smiles plastered on his face so that Courtney wouldn't know what he was saying to her._

"Of course not Uncle Sonny, but I'm warning you, there's nothing to talk about" _Logan casually told him while also giving a huge grin like her Uncle's and for the same reason as him. She really was a mini Sonny and Carly when it came to stuff like this._

"I'll be the judge of that my baby niece" Sonny said as he hugged her. "Remember, I know every thing you, and your siblings, and your cousins do. And since you're the youngest-"

"By 4 minutes and 12 seconds!"

"I was going to say since you're the youngest, along with Adella, I especially know what you two do. Are we clear Logan?"

"Crystal"

"Good. Now go say hi to your siblings and cousins." He said as he pushed her forward. Jason came over to Sonny as he saw Logan walking away

"Get anything out of her?" Jason questioned

"No, because she says there's nothing to find out. I told her I'd be the judge of that and that I know everything she does, but it didn't seem to faze her. "

"She's spending too much time with Carly" Jason told Sonny

"Ha, yeah, those two sure are a lot alike. But Courtney's got that in her too. Courtney, Carly, and little Logan seem to be the only ones not affected by our warnings." Sonny announced mystified by how it was true.

"Try living with two of them" Jason said sarcastically

"Carly's enough thanks"

"What's that boys?" Carly asked as she and Courtney made their ways over.

"Nothing sweetheart" Sonny told his wife before giving her a kiss while Jason wrapped his arms around his own wife. The couples were off in their own little world until Emme finally spoke up

"So you haven't seen us for how long? But do you come and talk with us and see how the college life is? No, you just stay over there in your own little kissy-face world. At least Mom, Dad, and Aunt Carly came over to say hi, but you Uncle Sonny don't even do that. Maybe I'll just go back to PCU right now…" Emme said as she walked towards the door. But Sonny playfully grabbed her arm, spun her around, and pulled her into a bear hug

"Now that's more like it"

"Hey, do I just get the shaft?" Kristina pouted

"Never, I missed all of you guys" Sonny told her as he pulled her into a hug just like he did to Emme. "Even the tough guys over there in the corner" Sonny said while pointing to Michael, Morgan, and JJ.

"Alright, alright, let's go eat everyone" Courtney announced

_Dinner went fine; everyone was laughing and having a fun time. Jason and Sonny decided to wait until the end of dinner to announce the business situation… too bad it was now the end of dinner_

Jason: Everyone, Sonny and I have something we need to discuss with you guys

Logan: Oh My G-d you're getting a divorce!

Jason: ha, ha, ha… no. Business is starting to heat up. So everyone is going to have to be a lot more careful.

Sonny: Everyone will also get their own guard again

Caroline: What? Isn't that a little extreme if nothing's even happened yet?

Jason: We don't want to have to wait that long

Adella: Will we need them all day or just at night?

Sonny: 24/7

Logan: Who's going to attack us in broad daylight? That's ridiculous!

Courtney: Watch your voice Logan

Logan: Mom, please… help me out here

Courtney: I wish I could, but if your dad and uncle think this is what it is best then I have to trust that and so does everyone else in this family, including you Lo

Jason: This isn't a punishment; in fact it will be better for all of you in the end

Emme: Look, I'll take the guard, whatever, but the guard being with us 24/7, does that include that they're with us on dates?

Jason and Sonny: ASBOLUTELY!

JJ: How long will we have them?

Jason: Until things die down. It won't be forever

Logan: But it will feel like it

Adella: It won't be that bad Lo. We've had them before.

Matthew: Yeah, but that was before boys

Jason: Well, then this guard thing just has perfect timing. No boys for any girl with the last name of Morgan or Corinthos. Got that?

Logan: Whatever you say Daddy

_Dinner ended and everyone went into the living room to catch up with one another. Everyone except Logan and Adella that is, since Adella was rushed upstairs by Lo. The best friends sat in Lo's room and began to talk._

Adella: Ok, so why are we up here? The family's going to notice we're gone

Logan: Well, do you want to know who I was on the phone with?

Adella: YES!

Logan: Ethan Alcazar

Adella: What? Why?

Logan: He was asking me out on a date

Adella: Well you said no right?

Logan: Why would I do that? Ethan is like, the hottest guy in our school.

Adella: Did you forget what his last name is? Alcazar and Corinthos/Morgan don't usually mix well. Our dads will kill you if they find out

Logan: First off, Ethan's dad has been out of town for years now. Ethan lives with his older brother Diego, and second, who says they have to find out?

Adella: Lo, they find out everything. And how would you even get out of the house without one of 2 parents who find out everything, 1 aunt and 1 uncle who find out everything, plus 4 older siblings and 3 older cousins who find out everything, finding out everything?

Logan: I never said everyone couldn't know. We'll get Emme and Caroline to help. I've helped them plenty of times when they wanted to sneak out on dates, now its time for them to return the favor. Well, actually only Caroline. Emme's too much of a good girl to sneak out.

Adella: Well I think you should take a page out of Em's book. I'm warning you, it's not going to work. None of your plans ever work Logan Anne Morgan. Not one. You're just like my mom, which means I'm just like your mom because she always gets pulled into my moms crazy plans, like I get pulled into yours

Logan: My plan will work, just wait and see

Jason: And what plan is that?

_The girls turned around, surprised to see Jason at the door. Adella shot Lo a look meaning "I told you so" while Lo shot back a look saying "I know, now shut up about it"_

"Hey Daddy" Lo calmly said

"Hello Logan. Now what is this plan that will work?

"A plan to let Uncle Sonny buy Adella a dress she's been looking at. He says it's too short, but it's really not. My plan was to talk with Uncle Sonny, but Adella told me it wouldn't work because he never budges, and this time won't be any different especially after seeing Caroline in that skirt this morning."

_"She's good" thought Adella._

"Alright, well come downstairs for desert" Jason told them, still a little skeptic though.

"Ooh what did my dad make this time?" questioned Adella

"Actually, Emme made it"

"And we're actually going to eat it? Must I remind you of the chocolate cake disaster of '05? Emme can't cook; she is your daughter after all"

"Yeah, I know. That's why I bought an extra cake"

"You are the best Dad!"

"Yeah, you're the best Uncle Jason".

"Thanks girls. Now let's go"

_The girls walked out with Adella giving a small kick to Logan. It didn't go without Jason's notice. He was going to find out what the girls were up to if it took him all night every night. Well, maybe not to such an extreme. He was a married man you know…_


	4. Chapter 3

_Ch.3_

_It was now 3 days after the dinner. Jason still hadn't found out what Logan and Adella were up to, but he was confidant he would with time. Now, the college kids came home and everyone was being assigned their guard. Lo was less than enthusiastic about it while the other kids just kind of accepted it._

Jason: Alright let's get this over with. Court and Carly you guys are keeping your same guards

Courtney: Goody

Jason: Milo you're with Matthew and Caroline. Derrick you're assigned to Adella, Adrian, you're with Logan

Logan: At least you're cute Adrian. You and I will be spending a lot of quality time together and I just wanted to let you know that when it seems like I'm being a spoiled brat who will do anything to get away from you it's because that second part is true, the first part isn't, but the second is. I'm just warning you. But once again, at least you're cute.

Courtney: Logan Anne Morgan

Logan: Just telling him the truth

Jason: You and I are definitely having a talk later Logan. Alright, lastly, Blake you're with the college kids, JJ, Morgan, Kristina, and Emme- wait where's Emme?

_With that…_

Emme: Sorry, sorry, sorry I'm late. Apparently I can't tell time and it's just

_She stopped mid-sentence when her blue eyes met those of a gorgeous blue-eyed, blonde haired young man. "Wow, is he gorgeous or what?" thought Emme._

"Hi, I'm Emily, but everyone calls me Emme" she said, barely above a whisper. She couldn't really find her voice.

"Hi, I'm Blake" he said as they stood and looked at each other for what felt like forever, but in reality was only a few seconds. Blake was just as mesmerized by Emme as she was by him. He thought to himself how lucky he was to get the job of guarding her. Courtney picked up on the vibes, as did the rest of the family. Carly nudged Courtney while Caroline, Lo, and Adella stood there giggling to themselves. Jason and Sonny were less than pleased by what they were seeing. Emme was their little girl and Blake was not for her. They knew his history and it was great for business, but not for any of "their girls". Then again, no one was good enough for their girls.

"Hi, remember me? Jason? Jason Morgan? Sometimes referred to as Dad or Uncle Jason by many people in this room.

"Oh, right, hey dad."

"So Emme, this is Blake, your, Kristina, Morgan, and JJ's guard."

"Well, maybe this guard thing won't be so bad" Emme said with a smile on her face. Then she realized she said it out loud with her overprotective father standing next to her. Pretty boys will make pretty girls do crazy things.

"So, Blake, how old are you?" asked Kristina

"25" he replied, never taking his eyes off of Emme.

"Well, guards will start tomorrow. You guys can go now." Jason said with force.

"Jason! Let them get to know each other." Courtney tried to reason

"They're going to be spending more than enough time together for the next few weeks, months, whatever, so Emme and the rest of the college kids are going back to college."

"Yes Mr. Morgan" Blake finally said, somewhat disappointing Emme. 'It's ok though" they both thought… they have the rest of their lives.

_Blake left with Milo and Adrian but not before giving a big smile to Emme. Then she, Kristina, JJ, and Morgan left for their dorms._

Carrie: Well, I'm going to go up to my room

Matthew: I'm going to do the same

Logan: And Adella and I are going to Kelly's

Adella: We are?

Logan: We are. Bye everyone…

_That left Courtney, Jason, Sonny, and Carly in the living room._

Courtney: Well that was interesting

Jason: What was?

Courtney: That little guard ceremony

Jason: I don't know about this Blake guy

Courtney: Oh please, he's fine. You just don't like him because he and Emme hit it off

Jason: They did not

Carly: Did too

Jason: Another country heard from

Courtney: Why wouldn't you want them to be together?

Jason: Why WOULD I? The guy works for me and Sonny and so you know what that entitles

Courtney: Because she's not already in danger being your daughter and Sonny's niece and G-d daughter? You should respect them being together because it's a spin-off of us being together

Jason: It's not even close

Courtney: Oh come on. Sonny didn't want us to be together because of what you do even though I was already "in" because I was his sister. Don't you want your daughter to have what we have? Or do we have something that's not worth being passed on to your oldest daughter?

Jason: I want Emme to find a man that loves her just as much as I love you. I would say more, but that's impossible

Sonny: You're much better at digging yourself out of holes than I am

Carly: Very true

Courtney: Well, they're not together yet, but they will be. Just you wait Mr. Morgan, just you wait.

Jason: Sonny and I aren't going to let it happen so I guess I will be waiting a very long time

Courtney: Ok, then both you and Sonny listen up. If the two of you keep my baby away from a boy she likes, Jason Morgan you can expect to sleep on the couch for the rest of your life and Sonny, expect things between us to be how they were when we first met. Got it?

Jason and Sonny: Got it


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

_It was now 3 weeks later. Things had been going fairly smoothly with the guards. Blake and Emme started seeing each other, but of course kept it from her family. Adella was still trying to convince Logan it wasn't a good idea to see Ethan Alcazar, but of course Lo wasn't listening. They had been out a few times, and Jason still hadn't caught on, but even Logan would admit that he was getting closer to figuring it all out. Matthew and Caroline each made Varsity Soccer. Logan and Adella made Junior Varsity, which was great since most freshman only made the freshman team. Matthew was also enjoying his senior year. All was going well in the Morgan household. Until one fateful day that no one expected…_

_It was the beginning of a Tuesday morning. 7:00 to be exact. Lo and Caroline were fighting for the bathroom, while Matthew was already downstairs_

Courtney: Matt, what time does your soccer practice go until today?

Matthew: 6:30, but then the team is going out for a pizza. I'll probably be home around 9

Courtney: And I'm just curious, when are you planning on doing your homework?

Matthew: When I get home

Courtney: Alright, but you better do it

Matthew: I will mom, don't worry

Courtney: Sorry, but like you said before I'm a mom. Worrying is part of my job, kid.

Matthew: Well I'm going to school. Caroline can give Adella and Logan a ride.

Courtney: Fine. See you tonight. Try not to be home much later than 9 please.

Matthew: No later than 9. See you tonight

_And with that, Matthew walked out the door and off to school. Caroline came down soon after with Logan and the two of them picked up Adella and went to school. School ended, and all the kids went to their practices. The girls returned home at around 6:30. Dinner was eaten, and homework was now being down by Caroline and Logan. But it was now 9:15 and Courtney was getting worried that Matthew wasn't home yet._

Courtney: Jase, he's not answering his cell phone

Jason: Courtney, calm down. He's only a little late. Dinner just must have run late or something

Courtney: I hope you're right

_Now it was 9:45, Matthew still wasn't home, still wasn't picking up his phone, and Courtney was scared as ever. She just had a feeling something was wrong. The girls were still in their room's finishing homework and on the computer while Jason sat at the kitchen table doing some work, while Courtney tried to work on her laptop. _

_Finally, the phone rang. Courtney picked it up_

Courtney: Hello?

Woman: Hello, is this Mrs. Morgan?

Courtney: Yes it is, but may I ask who's speaking?

Woman: Ma'am, I'm Jessica, a nurse at General Hospital. Your son, Matthew is about to be brought in to the E.R.

Courtney: What? Why? What happened?

Woman: Ma'am, just please come as soon as possible.

Courtney: Ok, my husband and I will be right there. Thank you for calling.

_Courtney hung up the phone and turned around to Jason, who had gotten up to stand next to her_

Jason: Courtney, what's going on?

Courtney: It's Matthew. He's about to be brought into the E.R. at General Hospital. We have to go there now

Jason: Ok, let's go

Courtney: First tell the girls we're going, I'll call Sonny and Carly and one of them can stay with them.

_Jason nodded and headed upstairs_

RING RING

Courtney: Hi, Sonny, I'm sorry to call so late

Sonny: Its ok, what's going on?

Courtney: Well umm, I just got a call saying Matthew is about to be brought into the E.R., so obviously Jason and I have to go see him and find out everything. _She began to sob a little_ So Jason just went to go tell Caroline and Logan that we're going, but do you think you or Carly could come over and stay with them. I don't want them being home alone right now.

Sonny: Of course Court

Courtney: Thanks. Umm, Jason just came down, so we'll talk to you later. I'll call you when I found something out.

Sonny: Don't worry, everything will work out.

Courtney: I'm counting on that

_Courtney hung up the phone, held on to Jason's hand, and the two walked out of their house not sure what the future was going to hold._

_They walked into the E.R. together. They were seeing their child, their 3rd born, not sure how bad he was hurt. Not even sure how he ended up in the E.R. at all. This was too surreal for Courtney or Jason._ _The two walked up to the nurses' station and Courtney somehow found words to speak_

Courtney: Hi, I got a call saying my son was brought into the E.R. not too long ago

Nurse: What is your son's name?

Courtney: Matthew Morgan

Nurse: A doctor will be right out to see you

Courtney: Why can't I just go see him?

Nurse: Let me go get the doctor for you

Courtney: Can you please just direct me to my son's room and the doctor can talk to me and my husband there.

_Lucky for the nurse, Dr. Patrick Drake walked out_

"Thank you nurse, but I'll take it from here" Dr. Drake said with a little shakiness in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by the Morgan's or Dr. Drake himself.

"Where's our son?" Courtney asked somewhat rudely, not that she cared. She wanted her son and wanted him now.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan I'm so sorry, but your son didn't make it"


	6. Chapter 5

_Ch. 5_

_Authors Note: This chapter is pretty hard for me to write. What will happen in this next chapter comes from something my school experiences at the end of this past school year, so I'm sorry if this upsets anyone._

**_RIP Ryan W. F._**

Courtney: Hi, I got a call saying my son was brought into the E.R. not too long ago

Nurse: What is your son's name?

Courtney: Matthew Morgan

Nurse: A doctor will be right out to see you

Courtney: Why can't I just go see him?

Nurse: Let me go get the doctor for you

Courtney: Can you please just direct me to my son's room and the doctor can talk to me and my husband there.

_Luckily, Dr. Patrick Drake walked out_

"Thank you nurse, but I'll take it from here" Dr. Drake said with a little shakiness in his voice, which didn't go unnoticed by the Morgan's or Dr. Drake himself.

"Where's our son?" Courtney asked somewhat rudely, not that she cared. She wanted her son and wanted him now.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan I'm so sorry, but your son didn't make it"

"What do you mean he didn't make it? Where is Matthew?" Jason screamed. Courtney had tears running down her cheeks, and Jason's eyes were watering. This wasn't happening. He wasn't gone. Matthew had to be alright.

"Matthew was in a car accident. He and a friend were speeding down I-84 off of exit 63 when Matthew hit a guardrail and then an electrical box. His friend pulled him out from his car, with Matthew barely breathing. Ambulances arrived at the scene and tried to give him CPR, but he was already gone"

"No, no, no, he's not gone. It must be someone else, not my son. It's not my son, it just can't be" Courtney cried out. She was openly crying with Jason holding on to her, even though he was about to lose it too.

"I'm so sorry Courtney and Jason, but Matthew is dead"

"Oh My G-d" Courtney said as she began to cry even harder as she slid to the floor with Jason's arms still around her. Big bad Jason Morgan was crying too now.

"Is there anyone I can call or anything I can do for you?" Dr. Drake asked the couple. He was truly sorry for them. Matthew Morgan was only 17, yet his life was unfairly taken from him

"No, thank you" Jason replied somewhat rudely, not that he gave a damn either. His kid was dead, politeness didn't matter

"Alright, I'll leave you both alone for now, but I'll check back in a little bit. Again, I'm so sorry this happened"

"Thanks. Me too" Courtney told him.

Jason and Courtney just held on to each other and cried. After about 20 minutes, words were finally spoken.

"Jason?" Courtney softly whispered

"Yeah baby?"

"Why did this happen?"

"I wish I know. I really wish I knew"

"We should call Sonny and Carly. They're probably worried about Matthew" Courtney told her husband, but at Matthew's name, she started to cry again.

"Hey, it's ok. We'll get through this, I promise. Come on, let's go call them" Jason said as he got up then pulled up Courtney. He put his arm around her and led her to the waiting area, where some seats were located. He got out his phone and dialed his home phone, figuring either Sonny or Carly would be there

RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hey Logan, its Dad"

"Dad, hi! Where'd you and mom go? Caroline and I came down to say goodnight and found Uncle Sonny here but he wouldn't tell us where you went."

"We'll tell you and your sister soon, but for now can you put your Uncle on the phone?"

"Yeah, sure"

"Logan?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"I love you"

"Love you too, here's Uncle Sonny"

"Hey Jason, what's going on?"

"You and Carly need to get to the hospital now"

"Jason, what happened?"

"Leave Caroline and Logan at home with a guard outside the door, then come over to the E.R. and Courtney and I will explain everything to you"

"Ok, man. We'll be right there" Sonny said before he heard a click on the other line.

Sonny and Carly had raced over to the hospital completely confused as to why they were. They both realized it had to be bad or Jason would have just told Sonny on the phone. Sonny had left the girls at the house and they were just as confused as the adults. Truthfully, Sonny Corinthos was scared.

The Corinthos' walked off of the elevator and looked around for Jason and Courtney. They found Courtney in Jason's arms in the waiting area. It looked like they had been crying… a lot. But then again, their kid was brought into the E.R., who wouldn't be crying? That's what Carly thought to herself, but a part of her knew better.

Carly and Sonny walked over to them, and finally spoke up

"Hey guys" Carly choked out

"Hi Carly" Courtney said back "Hi Sonny"

"Wh-where's Matthew?" Carly asked "Is he alright?"

"No, he's not alright" Jason told them

"Well what's wrong with him? Have you talked to the doctors yet?"

"Yup" Jason responded. How was he going to tell them? He hadn't even accepted it himself

"Ok guys, what's going on? Please, just tell us" Carly begged

"Matthew got into a car accident. He's dead" Courtney told him. At "he's dead" she began to cry again and all Jason could do was hold on to her. He wanted to do more but he couldn't. For the first time in a very long time, Jason was powerless, and he hated it.

"Oh My, Oh G-d guys I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" and Carly began to cry for the loss of her young nephew as Courtney let go of Jason's grasp and ran into her best friend's arms. They hugged and cried and held onto each other, for the unthinkable had just happened.

Courtney let go of Carly, only to look into the eyes of her big brother. She walked over slowly to him and he whispered

"I'm so sorry"

And she whispered back "me too" and walked into his arms, held on, and cried with him. Carly ran over to Jason and held onto him as they both cried.

They all stayed like that for a good half hour. Finally Courtney spoke

"I need to get out of here. Do you think there's paperwork or anything we have to do Jason?"

Jason walked over to her. "If there is, we'll do it later. Let's just go home"

"We still have to tell all the kids."

"I know, we will."

"I left my cell phone at home in the rush of everything. Can I borrow yours?"

"Yeah of course" Jason said as he pulled out his cell and gave it to her

RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hi JJ, its mom"

"I know who it is mom. What's going on?"

"I know it's late, but you, and Emme, and your cousins need to come home right now"

"Why? What happened?"

"You all just need to come home. Please, JJ just get everyone to our house, and we'll talk"

"Alright we'll be right there"

Courtney hung up the phone and turned to Jason, Sonny, and Carly.

"He said he'd come home with all the kids, now I'm going to call home and talk to Caroline and Logan and just let them know we're on our way home"

"Won't they be asleep?" Jason asked her

"Are you kidding me? They're home alone on a school night. Those girls are doing anything but sleeping."

RING RING

"Helloooooo?" Caroline asked rather enthusiastically

"Hey there Caroline"

"MOM! Um hey, how are you?" Caroline said, changing her tone to sleepy and adding in a yawn for good measure. Courtney was amused that Caroline actually thought that would work

"Did I wake you and your sister?"

"Maybe Logan, she's asleep already, and I'm about to go to bed"

"CAROLINE! Who the hell was that on the phone?" Logan yelled to her sister, which was heard by Courtney of course.

"Guess she's up" Caroline said into the phone embarrassed. Logan walked over to Caroline and Caroline shot Logan a dirty look

"Well that's good actually. Can you two stay up until your dad and I get home?"

"Wait, you want us to stay up late on a school night? What's wrong? What happened? Did Daddy get shot or something?"

"No, daddy didn't get shot" Courtney assured her daughter. Jason rolled his eyes at that comment while Sonny and Carly were amused by it. Leave it to the Morgan girls to lighten a moment. "Just grab some chocolate ice cream and we'll be home soon. Don't be surprised to see your older siblings or cousins walk in"

"Do older siblings include Matthew? He's still not home yet, and I'm getting kind of worried."

Courtney's heart sank. No, it doesn't include Matthew and it never will she thought to herself

"Just wait up for us, ok?"

"Sure. We'll be waiting"

CLICK

Courtney started to cry and Jason quickly wrapped his arms around her

"Hey, baby, it'll be ok" Jason tried to tell his wife

"Caroline asked me if Matthew was coming home too when I said her older siblings were coming home. The answer to that is no, he's not, and he never will. How are we going to tell her? Or Logan, JJ, and Emme for that matter? And what about Michael, Kristina, Morgan, and Adella huh? How did this all happen Jason? Why did this all happen?"

"Courtney, I wish I knew. Come on, let's go home"


	7. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

_It had been a long and silent car ride home. GH was fairly close to where the families lived, but it didn't feel that way. Courtney and Carly didn't stop crying. Jason shed many tears too and even Sonny cried. Now they had to tell the other children and boy, were they dreading it. Jason wondered how he was going to tell them when he hadn't really told himself. He knew Matthew was gone, but to hear "dead" seemed unbelievable. A part of him expected to see Matthew sound asleep in his bed playing a big practical joke on everyone. If that were true, Jason wouldn't even be mad at his son. No punishment. Instead, he would be grateful. Oh, if the world was like that…_

_Inside the house:_

Logan: Ok, so what do you think this news is?

Caroline: I don't know exactly, but it's big

Logan: How do you know that?

Caroline: They left for the hospital late at night and are coming home even later. If it wasn't a big deal, they would just tell us in the morning. But they can't wait that long. Something's wrong Lo. I can feel it.

_Then, the college kids walked in._

"Hey girls" Emme said as she walked over to her sisters and gave them each a hug

"Hi Emme" Caroline said emotionless.

"Hey Emme" Logan responded in the same tone. Then looked to her big sister's right and found Blake the Bodyguard. "What is he doing here?"

"He has a name, and he was with me when I got the call so he said he'd come too" Emme stated

"And what were you two doing so late at night together?" Logan continued

"None of your business"

"Well we all know what that means" Lo whispered to Caroline.

"Oh shut up" Emme yelled at both Logan and Caroline

"It's ok Em, I don't care" Blake spoke up. He was just like Jason, only speaking when he had to

"Aw how cute. Here that Lo? It's "ok". And he calls her Em… now that is just adorable. I love nicknames... So EM, what's your nickname for Blake?" Caroline asked her sister. She knew it was torturing Emme and it's a big reason of why she kept doing it. Caroline needed to get this whole "announcement" from her parents off her mind and this was the way to do it. It was helping Logan too, and for that both girls were grateful.

"Ok, cut it out you 3. Or 4 including Blake who apparently I need to talk to after this about him and my cousin" Morgan said as he stared at Blake." So you girls were obviously told to stay up. Any idea why?" Morgan questioned

"No, but Carr and I decided it has to be something big. I think it's about Matthew" Logan confessed

"Wait, where is Matthew?" JJ wondered

"That's the problem. We don't know. He hasn't been home since this morning. Something's up guys" Caroline reasoned

"Let's not jump to any conclusions. Maybe Matthew's with our parents and that's why he's not here" Michael tried to tell them. He was the oldest so he thought he should be the most reasonable

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. But Caroline and Lo… I think you might be right" Emme confessed.

"Ready Jason?" Courtney asked, squeezing his hand

"Yeah, let's go in"

"Carly, do you want to tell all the kids at once, or you want to tell yours and we'll tell ours, or tell the older ones, then the younger ones or"

"Court, whatever you want to do."

"I really have no idea"

Sonny spoke up "How about we go get Adella, and we'll tell everyone at once. We're all family and we're all going to need each other. The kids might find more comfort with having more people around"

"That sounds good. Go get Adella, and we'll be waiting inside"

_Jason, Courtney, and Carly stepped up to the front of the house and nodded at the guard. Courtney grabbed Jason's hand and he squeezed it to assure her he was with her. The finally walked in_

Courtney: Hi everyone

Caroline: MOM!

Logan: Dad! Ah you guys are finally home. We've been freaking out about what's going on. So what is it? What happened?

Courtney: Hold on one second Lo. Uncle Sonny just went to go get Adella and then we'll all talk

Caroline: All of us being talked to together is not good. Something's up, we know that. So someone's hurt or we did something. Logan and I haven't

JJ: How would you know what Logan's done?

Caroline: We're sisters, we tell each other everything and I can tell when she's lying. So, Lo and I haven't done anything, Emme never does anything

Emme: Thanks Carr

Caroline: Welcome. Everyone else is probably fine too, since Logan and I are always the only two to do anything "bad" besides… Matthew. Where is he mom?

_Sonny and Adella then walked in. Adella took a seat next to Logan and Sonny stood behind Carly and placed a hand on Courtney's shoulder to let her know he was there and with her. She appreciated it._

"Alright, you guys are too smart and you know something's going on, so I'm just going to tell you" Courtney began. "Tonight, Matthew got into a car accident"

"Oh My G-d, is he ok?" Emme asked

"He was speeding with one of his friends from the soccer team. Matthew lost control of the car and hit the guardrail and later the electrical box. His friend, Kyle, pulled him out of the car where he was conscious." Courtney began to almost lose it, but she held herself together. She just needed to say it. Her kids had a right to know. "Then he lost consciousness. He was brought into the Emergency Room at General Hospital, but it was too late. I'm so sorry guys, but Matthew's gone"

"G-gone? What do you mean gone? Like from GH? Gone from Port Charles? Gone from what? What do you mean?" Caroline almost shouted

"He's dead. That's what I mean"

"No, no, he's not. He's not dead. Matthew can't be dead" Caroline cried.

Courtney pulled her daughter into her chest and they both cried. Emme also started crying along side her twin JJ and they both held on to each other. She was tempted to go to Blake, but right now she really needed family, and her best friend, her twin brother was the most logical shoulder to lean on. Besides, revealing her feelings for Blake right now would not be very smart.

Logan, the girl who prided herself on being independent and grown-up, suddenly became the little girl everyone knew she still partly was and ran over to Jason to cry with him. Adella ran to Sonny and Carly while Morgan, Michael, and Kristina sat there astonished, not even realizing all the tears that were freely flowing.

"I can't believe this. Why did this happen? He was so young, and he was going to do so many good things in this world. This isn't fair" Caroline cried to Courtney

"Oh baby I know. I've been saying that all night, but I don't have an answer to why and I never will" Courtney told her

"Daddy?"

"Yeah Logan?"

"I miss him so much already"

"I know baby, so do I"

"I guess it's true that you don't realize what you've got until it's gone"

"That's not all true. You've always loved your big brother and appreciated him. For brother and sister you two got along really well" Jason told her

"I loved him and looked up to him so much. He's supposed to come to my soccer game tomorrow. Matt told me he would skip practice to see it, no matter what the consequences between he and his coach were. I loved that about him."

Jason looked at his little girl and realized she was exactly that: a little girl. And if it was up to him, she was going to stay that way forever. Jason then turned to see his oldest little girl balling her eyes out into the arms of his oldest son. Logan could see that he needed to go see her siblings, so she let go to walk towards Adella. Jason walked towards Emme and JJ when Emme ran into his arms when he opened them.

"Adella, I can't believe this" Logan told her cousin, best friend, and twin sister without really being her twin sister

"Me neither Lo. Matthew was like a big brother to me. I hate that he's gone. A part of me doesn't really believe it. Like, he was so young and had so much ahead of him and it's all over? That doesn't seem possible"

"Tell me about it. Della, I miss Matthew. I only found out about this a few minutes ago and I already have a big empty hole in my heart. My brother's dead. My big brother, the kid, because he was just a kid, whom I looked up to, is gone and he's never coming back. I don't know if I can live with that"

"I know, I know" Adella told her cousin, best friend, and twin sister without really being her twin sister, then pulled her into a warm embrace. They stayed that way for a while, not letting go for fear one of them would disappear if they did. One loss was more than enough.

"Look, I don't mean to ruin the whole mood here, but I've got to ask" Caroline began. She was taking this all pretty hard. She and Matthew were especially close.

"Ask anything you want" Courtney told her while tucking a piece of Caroline's platinum blonde locks behind her ear.

"You said it was a car accident, but did this have anything to do with the business?"

"That is a completely reasonable question Caroline, but we don't know for sure. BUT, we don't think it was" Jason told her

"So it was just Matthew being an irresponsible teenage driver? Another teenage statistic? I thought he was better than that" Logan said as she pulled away from Adella

"Look, Matthew shouldn't have been speeding, no doubt about that. But don't be angry with him Logan. I know that there is a part of in all of you that is angry with him, but you can't be. We just need to celebrate the life that he had and stick together. We'll get through this as a family, I promise" Sonny assured his young niece.

"You can't promise something like that Uncle Sonny" Logan spit back

"I can do whatever I want. You should know that by now" Sonny said while winking at her. Logan walked over to him and Sonny pulled her into a hug. Logan had always been a 3rd daughter to him. He was close with Emme and Caroline of course, but Logan he always had a connection to. Maybe it was because of Logan and Adella, or maybe it was something else. But he was going to protect this little girl and the rest of the family as an honor to Matthew. Another Corinthos-Morgan child would not be lost; Sonny would make sure of it. And Logan was wrong… he can make that promise.


	8. Chapter 7

_Ch. 7_

Courtney: Ok, guys, it's really late. Or really early depending on which way you look at it, so it's time to go to bed. I'm sure we could all use some sleep after this crazy night

Caroline: I don't think I can go to sleep knowing tomorrow Logan and I won't get woken up by Matthew

Courtney: He wakes you up? Since when?

Caroline: Well at 6 every morning, my alarm goes off then in the room next door Logan's goes off. We keep the doors to our bathroom open so our rooms are connected to each other. Anyways, we kind of get two wake up calls that way because Logan's is 10 minutes after mine. Then you come in mom and wake us up, but we always fall back asleep. So Matthew comes in every morning, even if he's staying home sick or something, and wakes us up and doesn't leave until we are fully out of bed.

Logan: Without Matthew, Caroline and I would have been late to school just about every day this year. Ah Carr, now I don't want to go to bed either! I don't want to wake up by anyone but him

Courtney: And I thought I was done crying

_Jason instinctively wrapped his arms around Courtney and kissed her forehead as a simple gesture of letting his wife know he was there. Courtney was grateful for it and although it was tempting to get lost in her husband, her kids needed her._

"Come on everyone. JJ and Emme you guys are staying here for the night, Michael, Kris, Morgan I assume you're staying at your parents and Blake" Courtney said as she turned to look at him

"Mrs. Morgan I was just here for Emme and umm JJ, Kristina, and Morgan. I was just on my way home, I can come back tomorrow for all of the college students if you wish, or if you just want family time I'll come back whenever you or Mr. Morgan call or"

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, calm down Blake. First off, please call me Courtney. Mrs. Morgan is my mother-in-law. Well, technically that's Quartermaine, but you get the point. Second, it's about 2 in the morning and if you are going to come back tomorrow, which yes I would like you to, then it's absolutely pointless for you to go back to wherever the heck you live anyways. You can stay here"

_Emme's mouth dropped open to that. Was Courtney so grief-stricken that she just invited the bodyguard to stay at their house for the night! The bodyguard who Emme was crushing on nonetheless. Jason was also shocked by his wife's proposal._

"Oh, that's very sweet of you Mrs. Mor-… Courtney" Blake corrected himself "But really, it's not too far away. Besides, your family needs some alone time I'm sure"

"Well they could also use friends and you spend a lot of time with my children, nephews, and niece so I assume you are all somewhat friends, so they'll need you too. A shoulder to lean on if you will. Oh come on, it's only one night and I promise we don't bite. Even Jason can stay tame after a night that we just had. Besides, the guest room bed is really comfortable. I made sure of it."

"Umm well… I can see you're not going to give up on this, so sure. Thank you very much Courtney, it's very generous of you"

"Not a problem at all. Emme will you show Blake where the guest room is please?" Courtney asked her daughter. She was well aware of Blake and Emme and saw this as a great opportunity for them.

"Sure mom. Come on Blake" Emme said as she connected with her crush. Blake was a little scared to see how this would go. Emme was feeling the same thing, especially when it hit her: her room was next to the guest room.

Courtney smiled as she watched her little girl, who wasn't so little, walk up the stairs with a potential love interest.

"Ok, all Corinthos kids lets go back home. Court, Jason, we'll be back tomorrow?" Sonny asked

"Please do. Tomorrow is going to be the hardest because reality will set it. Besides, we have to take care of all of the arrangements and" Courtney was cut off by Jason

"Don't worry about any of that. Sonny and I will handle it"

"Jase, really, I'm okay with it." Courtney assured him as she leaned up to kiss him

"Amazing how tragedy has just happened and Courtney and Jason Morgan still have the most powerful love on Earth, and show it" Logan said amusingly

Carly moved towards her niece and told her "Your parents will always have the most powerful love on Earth Logan"

"You don't think the most powerful love is yours and Uncle Sonny's?"

"Don't get me wrong, your uncle and I share a very special and powerful connection, but your mom and dad just have the MOST powerful. Got it?"

"Yeah, I get it" Lo said with a smile. The first smiled she showed since the news about Matthew had been said. Then suddenly, a frown appeared again. "Is it wrong to smile after what just happened?" Logan questioned

"Not at all Lo because I think it's what Matthew would want. I don't think he'd want us to sit around grieving all day, every day. Granted, we do need to grieve and be sad and cry, but not all the time. You're a kid with a life and you're aloud to live it. In fact, you should live it up more than ever in honor of your big brother. He's watching you Lo, watching you and your brother, and sisters, and cousins, and aunt, and uncle, and Grandpa Mike, and even your dad and me. He's always looking out for us because we now have our own guardian angel" Courtney said as she wrapped her arms around Logan and kissed her head.

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

"I'm your mother. I'm always right. Now up to bed Logan and Caroline. You too JJ"

"And Adella, Kris, Michael, Morgan go next door now"

Adella and Logan hugged then Caroline grabbed her little sisters' hand and led her upstairs while Morgan reached for Adella and all the Corinthos kids walked out. Sonny, Carly, Courtney, and Jason hugged, held back tears, and assured each other they'd see each other bright and early tomorrow. "We'll get through this as a family" Carly told Courtney. Courtney thought to herself that the family would forever be missing a piece of it without Matthew, but instead bit her bottom lip and whispered "I know Carly". Sonny and Carly walked out, and Courtney and Jason turned off the outside lights. They turned around and looked into each others eyes

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let me push you away. I don't want to, but I know myself and you know me, and I think I will. But really, I don't want to. I want to stay strong for you and our kids but I don't know if I can"

"Courtney, I will never let you push me away. And you don't have to be strong all the time. You're aloud to cry and break down if you need to. You're still the strongest woman I know and I love you so much Court. We'll get through this, together. I promise." Jason said as he kissed her forehead

"G-d, you are amazing Jason. Come on, let's go to bed. I just want to lie in your arms… and cry"

"I want to do the same with you"

"You want to cry?" Courtney said surprised. This was not Jason like.

"Well, I'm not sure. But I'm going to cry eventually and if I'm going to, I'd like it to be with you. I lost my son tonight Court, and even Anger Boy will cry over that"

"You are the most amazing man I've ever met Jason"

"You are even more amazing. Come on, let's go" Jason told her as they held hands and walked up the stairs. They knew their lives would forever be changed, but they would get through it. They had to.


	9. Chapter 8

_Ch. 8_

"Hey Carr?" Caroline heard from the bathroom, which besides doors, was the only thing separating Caroline's room from Logan's.

"Yeah Lo?"

"I really miss him"

"I miss him too"

"Think we'll ever get past this?"

"Yeah" Caroline told her little sister, barely above a whisper

"Oh that was convincing" Logan responded sarcastically, now walking into Caroline's room

"Here, come sit down" Caroline said as she gestured towards the bed, which she was already under

"Thanks. I don't know I just feel really helpless and sad and angry and"

"Why are you angry?" Caroline interrupted

"Because if Matthew had just been going slower and not speeding like we always told him not to, then he would still be alive right now and none of this would be happening" Logan reasoned

"We don't know that Lo, something else could have happened. His friend, Kyle, who was speeding behind him, he could have crashed into Matt or Matt could have just lost control of the car. You can't live life on 'what if's' and you know that"

"Yeah, I do. Look, I'm sorry I'm keeping you up, I'll just go back to my room"

"You're not keeping me Logan" Caroline said with a little laugh "Why don't you just stay for the night?"

"Stay with you? In your room?" Logan asked surprised

"No, out in the hallway. Yes in my room. Come on, I have a huge bed, there's room. Today has definitely taught me that life isn't guaranteed, and you're my little sister and it's my job to protect you and take care of you and just… hang out with you. Remember when we used to do that? Just hang out? Now I don't even know who you're crush is, or your boyfriend. Oh My G-d! I don't even know if you have a boyfriend! What kind of big sister am I?" Caroline asked rhetorically, but Logan answered her anyways

"Calm down Caroline. I don't have a boyfriend… yet. I might soon. I've been hanging around this kid and we've been getting closer and… and you're not a bad big sister. I promise you. Look, let's just go to sleep and we'll fill each other in on our lives in the morning. I don't know about your boys either"

"Ok, deal" Caroline said as she opened up the covers and Logan climbed in

"Thanks for this"

"Anytime Logan"

The Morgan house fell asleep as best they could. But at about 6:00 in the morning Courtney woke up. She lied in bed for a few minutes, and then had an urge to get up. She carefully pulled Jason's arm off of her, a skill she had only recently mastered, then quietly got out of the bed and walked down the hall. She went into each room to check on all the kids.

The first was Emme. Courtney quietly opened the door to find her peacefully asleep, on her side. 'Just like Jason' Courtney though to herself. Courtney closed the door and was tempted to open the bedroom door next to Emme's, the guest room, to see if Blake was there. She stopped herself though and instead went to Caroline's room. She opened the door to see not one sleeping beauty, but two. Her heart melted at the sight of her two youngest. She smiled, closed the door, and kept going down the hall. She skipped over Logan's room since she was already with Caroline, and went to JJ's. Just like all the others, JJ was sound asleep. She shut the door and walked to the last room: Matthew's.

Courtney, for a quick second, forgot that Matthew wasn't going to be there. She expected Matthew to be asleep like all the other kids. So she opened the door and stepped in. The bed was un-made, with no one in it. Courtney felt the tears coming up, but she stopped herself. Courtney slowly walked forward more and saw pictures of her son and all of his soccer trophies and other possessions of his. She slowly melted to the ground and cried. She tried to keep quiet, but it was no use. The tears kept coming, louder and harder. And she didn't care.

Jason awoke to find himself alone in his bed. He heard something, but couldn't quite place it. He sat up and listened. It was crying. But who's crying? It could have been anyone. Then he listened closer: Courtney.

Logan's eyes shot open. She listened closely to hear tears coming from down the hall. She slowly turned to the right and nudged Caroline.

"Caroline?"

"What do you want Logan? Go back to sleep" Caroline told her. She wasn't very friendly in the morning.

"I hear crying. I think its mom"

Caroline sat up in bed and she heard it too. The whole house quickly woke up to hear Courtney's tears. Emme, JJ, even Blake. Jason got out of bed and walked over to Courtney, and held her as she cried. The rest of the kids just lied in bed and cried too. They couldn't do anything but cry. And that was what hurt.

It was now 7:30, and the Corinthos family walked in.

"Carly, it doesn't even look like they're awake" Kristina told her step-mother

"I thought they'd be up by now. Wait, what is that?" They all fell silent and listened. They heard crying. All of their hearts broke.

"Ok, you kids go into the kitchen and make some breakfast" Carly ordered. They walked out and did as they were told.

"Come on Sonny let's go see them" Carly said as she grabbed Sonny's hand and walked him up the stairs. They both walked towards the cries and found Courtney and Jason sitting in the middle of the room, crying and holding each other. Carly quickly started crying and Sonny put his arm around her. Courtney heard something going on behind her, so she slowly turned her head to see her brother and sister-in-law.

"Hi guys" Courtney weakly said

"Oh sweetie" Carly said as she walked towards Courtney and sat down next to her to hold her and cry with her. Jason backed away and let the two women be together. Jason and Sonny walked into the hall, to be met with all the Morgan children

"Hey everyone" Jason said as she walked towards them. He noticed Emme was next to Blake, so he moved right in between them.

"Hi dad" Emme told him back

"Uncle Sonny are your kids downstairs?" Logan asked

"Yeah, they're making breakfast" he responded

"We'll go down and help them. Come on girls. And Blake" JJ said, but Blake's name was said with a little bit of emphasis. Blake noticed it. So did Emme.

The kids went downstairs and Sonny and Jason re-joined Courtney and Carly in Matthew's bedroom. They were all standing now and Courtney had stopped crying

"Hey, are you ok?" Jason asked Courtney

"Yeah, I'm ok now" she told him "Where are the kids?"

"Downstairs, making breakfast"

"All of them?" Courtney asked surprised

"Yup, with Sonny and Carly's kids and Blake"

"Blake huh?"

"Don't start on that"

"Maybe there could be a little good coming out of this and Emme and Blake will get closer"

"I know better than to ask why that would be a good thing… but baby, just know I'm thinking it"

"I know Jase" Courtney winked at him "Come on, let's go downstairs and see how much our kitchen is being destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Sonny questioned

"Definitely destroyed Sonny"

_The kids had actually made a good breakfast. Granted, Sonny ended up stepping in and lending a hand, but still, it was good. They all sat at the very large Morgan dining table, which was intended for meals with all the family._

"Mom?" Emme asked

"Yeah Emme?"

"Don't we have to tell people? Like Grandpa Mike, Grandma Janine, all the Quartermaine's, Bobbie, all of Matt's friends."

"Yeah, we should."

"Could they already know? I mean, Jason Morgan's son dying is probably pretty big news" said Caroline. Jason felt himself shrinking at that point.

"The phones would probably be ringing off the hook if that was true, so who wants to call who?" Courtney asked "I'll do Janine, Sonny you want to do Mike?"

"Yeah, yeah that's fine"

"I'll call Bobbie" Carly offered

"Matthew's friends… Caroline you probably know who should be called since you're only a year younger. So you can call a few of them and Quartermaine's… Jason?"

"Yeah, I'll do that"

"I'll call his soccer coach" JJ proposed "Since I was on the team last year, I know him"

"Alright… let's go and make these phone calls"

_All the calls were made and everyone was obviously upset. Soon, the news crews got wind of the accident and Caroline was right; Jason Morgan's son dying was pretty big news. The crews camped outside, frustrating Courtney. Mike, Bobbie, Emily, Nikolas they're married, Monica, and Alan soon arrived. Through all the chaos, Sonny noticed Courtney walked out to the back porch and was crying. He walked out to talk with her_

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"Hi Sonny" Courtney responded, not even bothering to wipe her tears because she knew more would come anyways.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking"

"About?"

"I just don't get this. I realized that Matthew or any of my other kids or your kids could die from a bullet or explosion because that's our life, that's what I prepared myself for the second I found out I was pregnant with JJ and Emme. Well, I thought that the second after I thought 'Holy Sh!t'. But he wasn't supposed to die in a car crash. It wasn't even hit and run! It wasn't anything to do with the business. It was just… an accident. But I can't help but think that I should have prevented this accident. I was his mother. It's my job to protect him and keep him safe and I failed and it cost him his life. Now my son's dead and I can barely walk never mind get on with the rest of my life. I have 4 other children and a husband who need me to be Superwoman and right now I can't" Courtney ended, obviously exhausted from her speech. Then she became embarrassed. "Sorry, you didn't really want to hear that. You just asked "about" as a courtesy. Wow, I just can't win lately" Courtney responded, the hurt more than obvious in her voice

"I did want to hear that because I wasn't asking "about" as a courtesy, I was asking it because I want to know. You're my little sister and we argue like its World War III, but there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Seeing you like this, seeing our family like this, it breaks my heart. I would do anything to take this away for you Courtney and make it all better. But I can't. But I can be here for you and whenever you need to scream and cry and be angry I'm here. Because that's what big brother's do, and I am your big brother, always and forever. I love you Courtney"

"Dammit, Sonny you're going to make me start crying again" she responded, the light somewhat back in her eyes. Then she did start crying, but she did so into Sonny's chest. They stayed like that for a while, and then finally went back in, to be met with everyone.

The principal of Matthew, Caroline, Logan, and Adella's school walked towards Courtney and Jason, who were now holding hands, along with Matthew's soccer coach. They knew the coach, Mr. James, through all their years as "soccer parents" and Aunt and Uncle. All Corinthos/Morgan kids played on the soccer team. Courtney played in high school, so that's where her kids got it from. The Corinthos kids were sort of forced to by the Morgan kids, as usual.

"Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, I and the rest of Port Charles High School are extremely saddened by the news of Matthew's death. Coach James and I can only come over quickly, we have to announce it to the school although most already know, but we wanted to come over and see how you are doing."

"Thank you Principal Miller. Our family is doing alright. We are very upset obviously, but we're managing because that's what Matt would have wanted" Courtney told the older man

"We have placed memory boards outside so all the students can sign and there are teachers and counselors available all the time so students can talk about how they're feeling. Matthew was a very beloved member of the PC High Community and he will be missed

"Thank you Principal Miller. And you too Mr. James for coming"

_The conversation continued for a little while, before ending with the principal and coach promising to see the Jason and Courtney at the funeral tomorrow. Tomorrow was the funeral. Everyone was dreading it. No one was ready and they didn't think they ever would be. A funeral meant it was real. A funeral meant that this was their life right now and not some awful, horrible nightmare. A funeral meant Matthew Morgan was gone. And no one wanted that._


	10. Chapter 9

_Ch. 9_

_It was 9:45 and the Morgan's still hadn't left to go for the church. Courtney was running around trying to find the diamond bracelet Matthew had given her for her birthday a few years ago while Caroline couldn't choose which dress to where. She had about 8 black dresses, but most of them were short and she knew Matt hated them for that reason. She wanted to wear something he would like. Only problem was she didn't know what that was._

_Logan wore black dress pants and a black t-shirt with silver writing on it. She had trouble finding a pair of shoes, but Adella let her borrow a pair of hers and that crisis was averted. Emme had on a flowing Black skirt and a gray t-shirt while JJ wore a black suit like his father. Jason wasn't happy about wearing his suit. This time though, it wasn't because he hated getting dressed up, but because he hated what he was getting dressed up for._

_Finally, at 10:15, the Morgan's drove in their limo to the church for Matthew's funeral. The car ride was silent, and when the limo got there, everyone jumped out and went to meet the rest of the family. All the people attending the funeral began to walk in, with the family greeting everyone. Something, or rather someone, caught Logan's eye though and she slid out the doors and looked around to find Ethan Alcazar standing in the bushes. "He cleans up well" Logan thought to herself._

_Adella didn't miss seeing Ethan either, and she wasn't happy. Ethan always rubbed Adella the wrong way. Besides his last name being Alcazar, he wasn't exactly the nicest kid in town. She had heard stories of his partying and relationships. The relationships didn't last long, and they usually didn't end well either. Adella didn't want Logan to get burned by a creep like Ethan, but there wasn't much she could do about it. Logan was hurting because of Matthew and doing something reckless and crazy after tragedy was Logan's signature move. Yup; she could be Carly's daughter._

_Logan walked over to Ethan and tapped him on the shoulder_

Ethan: Hey

Logan: Hey, I didn't think you'd be here

Ethan: Yeah, well, I wanted to show you that I care. I'm really sorry about your brother.

Logan: Thanks

Ethan: You look gorgeous by the way. Even through bad times, you still shine.

Logan: You don't look too bad yourself. And thanks for coming. This does show me you care. I better be getting in though, my family will be looking for me since the service is about to start. Maybe I'll talk to you after?

Ethan: I'd like that

_Logan walked in to the church with a smile on her face. The family thought that was somewhat weird, but they let it go. Eventually, everyone walked down the pews. It was a large church and the place was completely filled. All of the usual people were there, including all the Quartermaine's, Matthew's teachers, friends, and acquaintances. The first row was left empty for the Morgan's. JJ decided to walk in first, followed by Emme, Caroline, and finally Logan. Jason and Courtney began to walk in, when suddenly Courtney froze._

"Courtney, baby, what's wrong?" Jason whispered in her ear. Courtney spun around to look into the gorgeous blue eyes of her husband.

"I can't do this. I can't."

"Yes, you can. I know this is hard, but you've got to do this. I'm right here with you, I won't leave your side. Come on, let's keep walking."

"Do you know how much I love you?" Courtney asked

"Yeah, but I'll always love you more" Jason told her as he placed a sweet kiss on her forehead. Courtney found the strength within her to keep walking down the rows.

_Seated in the left front row were Caroline, Logan, Emme, and JJ. In the right front row were Jason, Courtney, Carly, and Sonny. The Corinthos kids, Mike, Bobbie, and Janine filled in the second rows, while everyone else was scattered. The service began:_

"We are here today to remember the life of an amazing young man. Matthew Alan Morgan was loved in this community and will stay that way forever. Matthew loved to play soccer. Not only was he on his school's varsity team, but he coached a youth team. His team members and coach's remember he came to practice everyday with a positive attitude which quickly spread throughout the team. Matthew's biggest love though was his family. His parents, Jason and Courtney, were a big influence on his life. He also very much admired his Uncle and Aunt, Sonny and Carly Corinthos, whom he considered his second parents. He always admired his older cousins, Michael and Morgan and his younger cousin, Adella Jean, was like a little sister to him. Matthew was also very close with his siblings. His older brother and sister, Jason Jr. and Emily Lynne, were role models for him and were always supporting and encouraging Matthew. His younger sisters, Caroline Lila and Logan Anne, meant the world to him. Matthew admitted to at times being over protective of them, but he was their big brother and saw it as his duty. He loved spending time with his family and thought the world of them. I've known Matthew since he was a little boy and know how great of a person he was, but I think we should hear from the people who knew him the best; his family and friends. The first person to speak today is Matthew's older brother, Jason Jr.

_JJ took a deep breath, and after getting a quick hand squeeze from Emme, walked up to the podium and began_

"Matthew was my little brother, my best pal, an important part of my life. I remember when my siblings and I were all little kids. All of us, me, Emme, Matthew, Caroline, and Logan, and we all had our "roles". I was more "the one in charge" if you will, since I'm the oldest. Yes, Emme, I'm the oldest… by 3 minutes and 20 seconds if anyone wanted to know. Anyways, Emme was always the princess, and Caroline was just as girly. Logan on the other hand was one of the guys, always playing sports and getting dirty… and getting into trouble. Matthew though, he was the reasonable and logical one. When Caroline and Logan would start fighting, it was Matthew who got them to stop. Matthew thought things through and was careful, but could take chances. He was an amazing little brother and I really don't know what I'm going to do without him. Matt and I decided early on that I would make sure boys stayed away from Emme, he'd make sure boys stayed away from Caroline, and we'd both watch over Logan, since we figured she'd get into the most boy trouble. But now, I've got to do it alone. And I will, for Matthew."

"Matthew, I know you're listening and watching this, and watching out for everyone. I just hope you know how much we love and miss you, and how much our lives will never be the same without you in it. I will always have a little brother, a best friend… always."

_JJ took a long look at the large portrait of Matthew and walked off towards his seat._

"Thank you JJ, that was very touching. Next will be Matthew's best friend, Kyle Tanner"

Kyle walked towards the podium from his seat in the 5th row with the rest of the soccer team. It was apparent that the kid was hurting, but he began anyways

"Matthew Morgan was my best friend. We were inseparable since we met in the 7th grade. Matthew was such a good person; he had one of the biggest hearts and one of the smartest minds. He was athletically gifted too. That kid could kick a soccer ball around better than anyone I know and he loved doing it. Matthew and I had some good times, but not enough. Do you all know that it was me who was driving behind Matthew when his car crashed? Have any of you ever watched your best friend die? It was the most terrifying thing I've ever seen, and I just can't get it out of my head. Every time I close my eyes, I see the crash. I see it all. But I would see that replay in my head every day if I could see Matthew one more time. There's so much I need to tell him and do with him. We were supposed to graduate together this year. We were supposed to win the soccer championship together, and go to college together. Matthew I'm going to miss you so much, but you'll always be with me. We'll all get through this, I'm not sure how but we will. And I promise I'll look after your sisters, and make sure they're doing alright in school. And no boys for them, I promise... I know how you feel about Caroline and Logan and boys. I'm going to miss you kid. Save me a seat up there alright? Because I know we'll see each other again soon.

Kyle walked off, but not before getting a hug from Courtney. "Thank you for being such a good friend to my son" she whispered to the boy.

"Thank you for letting me" he replied back

The man running this show, so to speak, spoke again "Thank you Kyle. Next will be Matthew's youngest sister, Logan, who will say a few words before singing"

"Matthew was an amazing big brother. He was always there to listen to me and support me with what I was doing. He was the one who got me into sports. Matthew taught me how to kick a soccer ball and I will be forever grateful. But I am most grateful for my memories with my brother." Logan spoke. Then she turned to the portrait of Matthew

"Matthew, I know you're watching and listening to this. Why did you go? I just don't understand how an amazing kid like you is gone. I don't know how I'm going to get past this, or how our family will get past this. Somehow we will though, but only for you. You are the heart and soul of our family. Always and forever, Matthew. Please stay with me everyday and give me the strength to keep going because I don't think I can do anything without it. My kids will know about their Uncle Matthew, and my husband will know that he needs your approval. And I know that you will make your opinion of him known. Matthew, I will always love you and keep you with me. You are an angel now, you are my guardian angel" Logan finished as she wiped a tear from her eye

"Now, I'm going to try to sing a song for Matthew. I hope I can get through the song without breaking down, but if I can't… well let's just hope I can. The song is by Rascal Flatt's and it's called What Hurts the Most. Every word of this song is true Matt, every word."

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house

That don't bother me

I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while

Even though going on with you gone still upsets me

There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok

But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most

Was being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go

But I'm doin' It

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone

Still Harder

Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret

But I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart

That I left unspoken

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

What hurts the most

Is being so close

And having so much to say

And watching you walk away

And never knowing

What could have been

And not seeing that loving you

Is what I was trying to do

Not seeing that loving you

That's what I was trying to do

Logan finished her song, and walked towards the seat. She rested her head on Caroline's shoulder, while Caroline put a comforting arm around her little sister.

"That was beautiful Logan, thank you for speaking and singing. The final speaker for today will be Matthew's mother, Courtney Morgan"


	11. Chapter 10

_Ch. 10_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that is GH. If I did, a lot of things would be different. Like Courtney being alive and her being with Jason. But unfortunately, General Hospital is not owned by me. This is just my story.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews  I really really appreciate them. This chapter is about the family and PC community after Matthew has died. It also introduces a few "new" characters, or how characters are in my world, like age and character wise. If you have any questions, just message or e-mail me. And please, keep the reviews coming. It really means a lot to me and motivates me to update lol.

Logan finished her song, and walked towards the seat. She rested her head on Caroline's shoulder, while Caroline put a comforting arm around her little sister.

"That was beautiful Logan, thank you for speaking and singing. The final speaker for today will be Matthew's mother, Courtney Morgan"

"Matthew was… special. He was an incredible young man with a heart of gold and the best intentions. Matthew, I am as proud of you today as I ever was. So many people have come up to me and your dad and told us how great you were and how everyone loved and respected you. That's an accomplishment Matthew that I am so proud of. I love everything about you Matth and you will always be in my heart. I will always have 5 children. I will always have two boys and three girls because that's the way it should be. "

"Matt was always his own person, never giving into conformity. He would stay out of fights with siblings, friends, and Jason and me. Heck, he even managed to stay out of fights with Sonny, something I have yet to accomplish. Matthew would just explain his point of view and move forward. He didn't believe in regrets. After saying all of this I realize he's a lot like his father" Courtney stated, with a little laugh. "I hate that you had to leave Matthew and no one has any idea how much I wish I could bring you back or tell you I love you one last time and thank you for being my son. But I'll say this anyways: Matthew please know that I love you and I am very grateful for having the opportunity to be your mother. It was a wonderful ride that ended too quickly."

Courtney looked at Matthew's picture like all the others, but instead of crying she smiled and whispered "I love you" before walking towards her seat next to her loving husband near her loving children with her loving son looking down from above. And he was watching. Courtney knew it.

Matthew's casket was lowered into the ground as everyone watched. Monica and Alan walked over to the Morgan's to express their condolences. Jason and Courtney thanked them, and said "I'm sorry for your loss too". The Quartermaine's were confused and asked what she was referring to. Courtney said that Jason and she aren't the only people who lost someone when Matthew died because he was something to a lot of people, including their grandchild. Monica was very moved by this and Alan was equally as touched. Through the years, they had both learned that Courtney really wasn't so bad and even formed a relationship with her, Jason, and the kids.

Did you ever think Jason would ever allow his kids to spend time at the Quartermaine mansion? Well he did. Things had changed in their lives. Now more than ever.

It was now 9:00 in the evening, and the Corinthos Morgan family sat in silence in the Morgan living room. Nobody wanted to be alone, but at the same time, nobody knew what to say to one another. After awkward and sad moments, Logan thought she heard something outside. She slowly stood up from her seat next to Adella and walked to the window.

"Lo, what are you doing?" Courtney asked her daughter

"Oh My Goodness. You guys have to see this. Oh My… I can't believe this"

Soon, everyone ran over to the windows to see what Logan was talking about. Everybody was in awe at what was in front of them. Hundreds of people stood outside the door with candles. Most people were crying. And by this time, so were Courtney, Carly, Emme, Caroline, and Adella. Logan just smiled and looked above, knowing her big brother was giving her a sign that things would be ok.

At the front of the group of candle holders were Mike, Janine, Bobbie, Monica, Alan, Edward, Ned, Skye, even Tracey. Dillion, Georgie, and Maxie, also stood outside the door. The three of them were a few years older than Michael. Emily and Nikolas stood with their children, a boy the same age as Kristina named Stephen, a daughter Isabella, aka Belle, who is the same age as Logan and Adella and finally, a 6-year-old daughter named Paige. Luke Spencer even stood out in the crowd with his son Lucky, Lucky's wife Elizabeth, and their teenaged son Cameron, who was the same age as Caroline, and toddler daughter, Michelle. Luke also stood next to his wife Laura & their own teenaged daughter, Lulu. Lulu was the same age as Logan, Adella, and Belle, and all four of them were best friends.

Many of Matthew's close friends also stood with candles. Courtney recognized many of them, as they were frequent visitors to the Morgan house. Other kids looked slightly familiar while some kids Courtney had no idea about who they were. These kids had just simply known Matthew; most people in Port Charles did. They heard of his story, and came to give their support.

"Jason, this is for him. It's all for him." Courtney whispered, to which Jason just nodded his head and held on to his wife.

"Should we go outside?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, let's go and see everyone" Courtney responded as she reluctantly released herself from Jason to put a comforting arm over Caroline and lead the family outside.

It was late now, 1 in the morning actually. The candle-light vigil had ended at around 11, but Courtney invited some families to come inside her home for a while, as a thank you of sorts. Luke and Laura had stayed, but eventually left. With them, they took their grand-daughters Michelle and Paige, so the girls' parents could stay. Lulu had also stayed behind, and planned on staying the night at the Morgan house with Logan, Adella, and Belle. It was a Saturday night, so all the girls parents said it was alright.

But at around 2, everyone except Sonny and Carly had left the living room. Caroline, Emme, JJ, Morgan, and a reluctant Michael sat in Caroline's room, trying to eavesdrop on the unsuspecting 4 girls next door. Eventually, the boys had given up and called it a night while the girls decided to stay and listen.

"Ok, Logan, who is it that you like this week?" Lulu asked

"What is that supposed to mean?" Logan asked, mocking offense

"It means you change crushes as often as you change your nail polish" Belle answered.

"I do not. But… I do like someone new"

"And it's not what any of us would expect" Adella added

"You mean you told Adella and not Belle and I? I'm a little hurt by that Lo"

"I see Adella 24/7 and I just couldn't keep it to myself. But I'm telling you now, so take it or leave it Lu"

"I'm taking it Lo… so spill. Who do you like?"

"Well… he's an older guy"

"How much older?" Belle asked

"Not too much. A couple years; he's a junior"

"Would you just say it?" Lulu finally yelled. Patience was never a virtue of hers.

"Ethan Alcazar" Logan whispered, biting her lip, scared of her best friends' reaction."

"What? I couldn't hear you. Say it a little louder please"

"Ethan Alcazar" Logan said, louder than before, but still not loud enough

"We still can't hear you Lo"

"ETHAN ALCAZAR!" Logan finally yelled at the top of her lungs. Loud enough for Lulu and Belle to hear. Loud enough for Caroline and Emme to hear next door. Even loud enough for Jason, Courtney, Sonny, and Carly to hear downstairs.

"Oops" doesn't even begin to describe what Logan (and Adella) were thinking.


End file.
